<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Day Dick by AndSoISaidMrglrg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846704">Last Day Dick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg'>AndSoISaidMrglrg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Public Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for Anon. Kari and Ash got to know each other a lot of the course of the school year, but before either one could express their feelings, the other had to move away. Before that happened though, Kari decided to take a leap of faith in hopes that something good would come out of it. Luckily for her, something good did come out, a lot of it too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Day Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the bell of the school day rang out for the last time not only for the day, but for the following months to come, droves of students from every classroom rushed out into the hallways and dispersed every which way. Some students stuck around since they had club activities and meetings to attend to while the majority just made a beeline for their homes or into town to start their summer vacation with a bang. Two of these students actually planned on doing just that, especially considering that it was going to be the last day they would get to see each other again.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re really leaving Kari.” Ash said as he looked over at the young girl with a saddened expression, his mind running amok with all the memories he had of her and him spending time together throughout the school year.</p><p>“I know, but you know what they say. New horizons and all that.” The brunette replied, but the confidence in her voice didn’t really show that she was all that excited for leaving either.</p><p>“I guess…” The spikey-haired boy replied as he hung his head, the entire mood around them dropping to near depressing levels.</p><p>Not wanting to have their last day together be a sad one though, Kari thought of something that was sure to lighten the mood. All this time she never had the courage to be direct to the young boy, but now that it was the summer, there was no more school to worry about, and this was their last day together anyways, she figured now was as good of a time to go for it as any.</p><p>“Well you know, I wouldn’t want to leave without giving you a proper goodbye…” Kari said as she lifted up her skirt to reveal her white-laced panties, her vagina clearly seen through the thin material as sexual juices started to leak out of it.</p><p>As soon as Ash saw that, he could feel himself pitching a tent in his own pants, his dick quickly rising and hardening to the point where there was an extremely noticeable bulge protruding out. Thankfully, there was no one around, but for Kari to do something so obscene in public was such a turn on.</p><p>“Haha! Omg, I didn’t expect your dick to get so hard so fast!” The brunette giggled as she looked down at Ash’s pants, his cock already starting to calm down now that his friend was laughing at his body’s reaction.</p><p>“W-well I just wasn’t expecting that is all.” Ash replied with a burning blush on his face as he looked at Kari who was still looking down at his pants despite the erection having long since passed. She too was blushing, but hers was a lot more subtle.</p><p>Kari continued to laugh. “Still, I can’t believe it. And here I thought you didn’t like me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? You’re amazing.” Ash replied as he slouched over, awkwardly laughing himself to try and keep the mood up since it was clear the brunette was enjoying the show.</p><p>“Well, if that’s how you really feel…” Kari trailed off before grabbing the young boy’s hand out of the blue.</p><p>“H-hey, what are you-.” He started to ask, but the young girl wasn’t too keen on talking at the moment.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it! Just follow me!” The brunette said as she started dragging Ash off the beaten path, causing his dick to once again rise up, this time pushing past the limits of his pants and rising all the way up into his shirt.</p><p>With both adolescent teens feeling their primal urges taking over, they duck into the nearby woods for cover, making sure no one followed, and no one was around as they trekked deeper and deeper into the brush. They knew what they were about to do was wrong, but there was this little voice in both of their heads telling them to do it. Even the thought of committing such a degenerate act where they could easily be seen made their hearts race with excitement.</p><p>When they thought they were deep enough within the forest, Kari made the first move and pressed Ash up against a tree before pulling his pants down and letting his erect cock flop back and forth against his stomach. The young boy looked down with an awkward smile. He was both excited and in shock that this was actually happening. If he didn’t know any better, the spikey-haired adolescent might have mistaken this for a dream since he too harbored feelings of love for the young girl about to go down on him.</p><p>“Wow, that’s quite the cock you have.” Kari stated as she stared at the veiny dick with a lustful gaze, her mouth practically watering at the sight of the massive sword as it slopped back and forth while it was still bound by Ash’s underwear.</p><p>Not wanting to wait a single second more, the brunette went straight for it and shoved the young boy’s cock in her mouth. She didn’t put it all in, just the tip for now since she wanted to draw this out for as long as she could. Not only did that increase the sexiness of it all, but it also increased the chances of someone stumbling upon them in the act. Normally, they wouldn’t do something so risqué, but the thrill of being caught was just as stimulating, if not more so than the sexual act itself.</p><p>The whole time, Ash was just looking down with a broken smile, still in disbelief that he’s getting a blow job by the girl he had his eyes on the entire year. He kind of wanted her to stop since he didn’t want to be found out, but at the same time, he couldn’t bare to be blue balled and ruin the mood. Something told the young boy that it was now or never, and he didn’t want to risk this chance.</p><p>As Kari pulled back, she looked up at Ash to see his reaction as she licked the tip of his dick like a popsicle, slowly savoring it’s meaty flavor so she could get to it’s creamy center. The young boy didn’t dare stop her, the young girl was hitting all the right buttons, so he just let her do as she pleased with his Pocket Monster.</p><p>Occasionally, Kari would stroke Ash’s shaft, stimulating him further and keeping his dick at max erection. Once she was certain that the young boy’s dick was as hard as it could possibly get, the brunette moved her hand towards the bottom of Ash’s shaft before grabbing it tightly and shoving the whole thing in her mouth.</p><p>Kari’s tongue lapped and licked the veiny sword as the walls of her mouth kept the whole thing nestled securely in her mouth. Her eyes would squint a bit as the black-haired boy’s penis was swished around and deep throated, but despite the mild discomfort she might have felt, Kari was more than happy to accept it all.</p><p>Ash meanwhile was practically frozen with ecstasy. All the young boy could do was watch as his friend went down on him with expert precision, his mouth watering so much he started to drool, and his breath so hot it was visible even in the summer air.</p><p>After a few minutes of sucking him off, Kari took Ash’s dick out of her mouth and went back to rubbing, her other hand on the young boy’s stomach as she looked up at him with a lustful gaze. Ash returned her look with one of his own, his body finally acclimating to the intensity of the sexual encounter and now finally able to move it once again. However, Kari had already done such a great job so far, he knew that there really was no need for him to do anything. All he needed to do was stand there and let the brunette work her magic on his cock until the pressure that had been building up till now was released.</p><p>After longingly gazing into each other’s eyes, Kari went down on the young boy one last time. As she bobbed her head back and forth, she looked up at her friend, her eyes practically begging for him to shoot his load into her mouth.</p><p>Fortunately for her, the black-haired boy was extremely close to climax, and so he was more than happy enough to give the young girl her wish. However, it wasn’t because he interpreted her look in that way, it was simply because he wanted to get off at this point and nothing more. It was for an entirely selfish reason, but she didn’t care so long as she got to taste his sweet, sticky nectar.</p><p>Taking one of his hands, the young boy raised it up and placed it on top of the brunette’s head. His intent was all too clear by just looking at his face. There was no holding back now, and there was only one place for his sexual juices to go.</p><p>Unable to keep it back any long, Ash let go and released his shot, his entire body shaking as a large load of white hot liquid exploded out of his cock and into Kari’s mouth. He didn’t want the young girl pulling away too soon though, so he used his hand to keep enough pressure against her head to keep in her in place, just so she could lick up every last bit of the aftermath.</p><p>Unfortunately, there was too much for the young girl to take all at once, especially with Ash’s dick taking up most of the room in her mouth. The second he shot his load off, the sticky juices filled her mouth and exploded out from between her pursed lips.</p><p>Ash let out a loud moan as cum rushed out of his cock, his face totally distorted with pleasure as Kari continued to suck on his penis even after it had stopped spewing its creamy liquid.</p><p>A few seconds later, Kari pulled back, her mouth still open and showing all the cum that the young boy had shot into her mouth. Most of it was being cradled in her tongue while some of it dripped of either the sides or the tip of Ash’s dick. She just wanted to show what the black-haired boy did before closing her mouth and using swallow on the stockpile. Once it was all down, the brunette decided to finish the job and gave the young boy’s still throbbing cock a few licks to wipe up the remainder of the sticky fluid still clinging to it.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ash pulled up his pants and looked down at the brunette with a relieved expression as he tried to catch his breath while Kari looked up at the young boy with a satisfied smile, cum still dropping down her chin as she felt her own sexual juices starting to make her panties wet.</p><p> After slurping up the remainder of ash’s climax from her face, Kari stood back up and jumped towards the young boy out of nowhere. To be fair though, the last thirty minutes or so had been nothing but nonstop surprises with this girl, so Ash wasn’t too fazed by the sudden pounce</p><p>Despite still feeling the waves of pleasure crashing against his body, Ash’s reaction was to hold out his arms and catch the young girl, so she didn’t fall. The brunette was planning on that though, and so once she was in his arms, Kari gave the black-haired boy a great big hug, giggling and laughing at how much fun she just had. Now, even though she was about to go somewhere far, far away, at least she would always have this precious memory of Ash. Hopefully, the next time they met, they would do a whole lot more than just some casual blowjob out in the middle of the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>